Duelity
by ButterflyKika
Summary: People are made of a balance of dark and light. The strength of these forces is different in everyone. For Jade, she can feel her darker side wanting to take control. A darker evil always comes when one evil is defeated. The clock is ticking, and Jade has run in hopes of delaying the arrival of a dark force even the J-Team can't defeat.
1. Prolouge: The Summoning

**If you follow me, you know I have 2 BBC Merlin fanfics in the works. I will complete them at some point, but I had this idea to get out of me. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, its characters, its people, or any of it. This idea however is one I came up with on my own and if it bears any resemblance to any other story you've read you have my apologies. That is not intentional.**

* * *

A young woman with ebony hair closed the dusty old tome before her with a sigh and picked up the notebook filled to bursting with notes. She looked in the bag at her feet going over the items she had gathered. "Almost ready…" She muttered her golden hazel eyes flashing as she headed for the door.

She looked over her shoulder at the shop she had just about grown up in. "Sorry everyone…" She muttered. "Hopefully you'll forgive me one day…" With that she left the shop and ran down the street the night concealing her darkened figure.

* * *

A demon of dragons watched as the floating islands passed him. He had surrendered the demon chi he had collected to his aunts and uncles as soon as he had entered the limbo. It had earned him some favor from the demons, but only enough for them to like him just a touch more than his father. He smirked thinking about it. He was able to escape the torment his father suffered at least.

He frowned thinking about how he had gotten there though. _They_ had been all too meddlesome. Out of all of them though, _one_ stood out. He had followed a copy of _her_ future self in order to protect his father's teeth, a deed he could not see himself doing ever again even if his father begged him. He couldn't believe he ever looked up to that shivering pleaser of a demon.

It was _her_ though that led to him being trapped here. He kept running into the young child. Every time he got close to getting rid of her he would get a feeling that he couldn't. It wasn't her time; she had a bigger part to play in the future. His future, her own future, her family, the entire world even needed her live on.

There it was. That feeling, it was like the biggest show down of good and evil was coming ever closer. He looked up at the swirls of red, yellow and orange. "It starts now doesn't it?" He whispered to no one. He stood and began leaping from stone to stone. He followed that feeling to a place far from his family and crouched down waiting.

* * *

"We're done finally…" A man said whipping sweat from his brow. "That is really a lot of work, I got to admit." He said putting the protective covering on the latest tattoo on the ebony woman.

"You did great work." She said looking at all the designs that cover her upper torso and her arms to her wrists. "Lines are prefect…" She reached for her bag and pulled out her wallet.

"You already paid for all this…" The man said trying to deny the money being offered him.

"An artist should be paid a tip if he exceeds the customer's expectations shouldn't he?" She asked him. She pulled on the thin long sleeve shirt and left him. She looked up to the sky as the white clouds drifted across blue. "It's time…"

* * *

Soft chanting could be heard as the thick of night descended on the forest. She was far from the home she knew. She had to be or else they would find out faster than she wanted. She used the tip of the sword she had to crave symbols in the dirt patch she had cleared. She was the one chanting she finished her circle and continued her chant.

Twelve symbols started to glow with magic. The shade of gold was rusted as she continued her chant.

* * *

A far older demon woke from his slumber as he felt something stir within him. He saw the first of his beloved magic talismans spring from his being. "No!" He shouted waking his brothers and sisters. "My talismans!" They shot from his being and glowed a rusted gold before they flashed disappearing before he could grab them.

* * *

The small stones came into being before the young woman and flew to her outstretched hands. _Step one complete…_ She thought before continuing her chanting focusing on the symbol in the middle of her circle. The rusted gold color started for form a dome over itself.

* * *

The young demon looked at his feet feeling the magical pull. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the magic surround him. "So I'm being summoned is it?" He muttered as a smirk pulled at his scaled lips. "Now who would be so desperate as to summon a demon?"

Her chanting got louder as a figure began to take shape before her. She opened her eyes to look at her one time foe. "Drago…"

His smirk grew looking at the beauty before him. "You've grown Jade."

* * *

**I have no idea how many chapters this will be. But to give you an idea of ages, Jade is 19-22 throughout this story.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Here we go with the main part of the story... Hope you guys are enjoying it so far...**

**I own not Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the things connected to it.**

* * *

Drago looked around the space he was now in. The dome had yet to fade away making give a mock frown. "You don't trust me?" He asked sounding hurt. "After all we've been through?"

Jade just ignored him as she stepped out of the shadows and sat down at the edge of the circle. He now had a better view of her. She was wearing just loose black pants and black sports bra. It left the inky lines clearly visible. "Quite a few powerful symbols there…" He commented slightly impressed that she even knew what they looked like. He sat down in the middle where he stood. "Though right now I'm curious as to why you summoned me."

He watched as she started to craft an amulet setting. She didn't look up at him as she worked. She clearly wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. He frowned at that thought. "So what you just called me here to trap me in a bubble?" He questioned his short temper starting to show through.

Jade reached down next to her and picked up the tiger talisman. Drago's eyes moved to the other 11 resting innocently next to her. "You summoned the talismans?" He asked now looking at her fully. Just how much had she changed from the small child he fought?

"Would have been fine with just the Tiger…" Jade finally answered setting said talisman into the amulet. "Something just told me to get the others at the same time though." She picked up a chain then and threaded it through the newly fashioned amulet. It flashed with its magic as she let it fall over her head to rest on her chest.

Drago just watched as Jade closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Everyone has a dark side and a light side." Jade said not opening her eyes. "How a person's life falls is dependant on which side they listen to. She reached up a hand to clutch the talisman. "I need this in order be able to hear both sides."

A half smile flickered on her face. "Kindda hard to make well balanced decisions when your darker half is shouting and your lighter side can only whisper." She looked fully at Drago. "So now you know my situation. You are here because I need an insurance policy.

"This talisman will only delay what will be an inevitable fight that I will cause." She explained further. "You are to strike a deal with me. You will help me no matter how small the task is-"

"I'm not entering a Demon Binding." Drago growled leaping to his feet.

"-And when the time comes that the darkness within me takes over, kill me." Her eyes were flashing. She had thought about this. "Think about it. You'll be able to get your revenge on me. Then if Uncle doesn't send you back to that limbo with your relatives, you're free to do as you please."

Drago looked hard at her. He would be able to get his revenge should he choose it. "And if your dear Uncle sends me back before then?"

"He won't be able to." Jade said firmly. "Only person who could send you back is me and I have no intention of doing so."

"Summoning a demon and binding them to yourself takes serious dark magic." He said. "You sure that dark side hasn't already taken you over?"

"Would I be trying to delay a fight my family can't win if it had?"

Drago stared at Jade. Yes, she loved her family very much. It was like that even when he knew her older version. Anyone she had come to care about she would put before herself. That is what drew him to her in the first place. That selflessness confused him. No one in his family had been like that. Curiosity had sparked and soon he found himself at odds with the human female. Traveling back in time showed him why she cared about her loved ones so much. They cared just as much for her.

"They let you do this?"

"They don't know." Jade said flatly. "I ran away."

Drago just let out a puff of flame as he stared at her. She had really thought this threw. That much was becoming very clear to him. His eyes wondered over the symbols on her skin again. They looked professional, meaning someone had to put them on her. He had no clue why that annoyed him a little. She was just his enemy. He pushed the emotion aside. "Alright." He said finally.

Jade just nodded and let a hole open in the dome just big enough for Drago's hand. He reached threw and watched as it closed around his wrist. Clearly she wasn't going to drop the shield until she was done.

A pot was now in front of her as she began to drop ingredients into it. Her soft chanting began again as she worked. She pulled out a knife cutting her own hand and then Drago's. The blood fell into the pot as it started to glow rusted gold. The smoke that filtered up healed their wounds as Jade picked up a brush. She dipped the bristles into the liquid and began to paint on Drago's left hand.

He looked at the symbol with mild interest. She had to have crafted it herself; it looked very similar to the unknown symbol he saw on her lower right hip. She dipped the brush again into the liquid and ran it over the symbol on her person all the while chanting.

Her chanting gained volume as she reached the end of her spell. As she uttered the last word the dome blocking Drago from the outside world shattered. "So, want me to call you mistress?"

"Jade is fine." She said picking up her supplies and stuffing them in her bag along with the talismans. "Now come on, we need to keep moving."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


End file.
